


Fourth of July

by BandsAnime



Series: Fall Out Boy Inspired Tokyo Ghoul Things [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, heck canon, inspired by Fourth of July by Fall Out Boy, it's New Year's Eve instead, the Fourth of July has nothing to do with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsAnime/pseuds/BandsAnime
Summary: Inspired by Fourth of July by Fall Out Boy. Quite AU. The Fourth of July has nothing to do with this in actuality because nobody but America celebrates the holiday and England probably spends the day crying. Yes, I just made a Hetalia reference.





	Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/1j4Pf228vhE

Seidou sighed to himself as he glanced up at the sky. The fireworks were set to go off in about an hour. This New Year’s Eve was set to be different this year. He wasn’t celebrating it with Kousuke or anyone else he knew from the CCG. Instead he was celebrating it with Eto and Tatara, oddly enough. He hadn’t expected Tatara to be the type.

This was the first time he’d been outside in months and he was glad he was practically unrecognisable. He was hoping he didn’t run into anyone he once knew.

“It’s a beautiful night, huh?” Eto asked, smiling happily.  
“Yeah.” Tatara agreed.

He almost smiled. This felt normal and that made him happy. Nothing felt normal these days so it was a relief of sorts. He looked around and noticed a few people that made his heart stop. Kousuke and Mado. Investigator Arima was with them and they all looked quite happy. They were eating something but he couldn’t tell what.

Seidou looked away and focused on his shaved ice. It was coffee flavoured and it had turned out he could eat it. He and Tatara had enjoyed several cups already. Eto had had one but switched to some human food. Lucky woman with her ability to eat human food.

Eto brightened visibly, all of a sudden. “Kishou!”

Seidou glanced up momentarily to watch Arima walk over.

Eto waved at them. “I’ll see you two later, yeah?”

Tatara nodded and Eto and Arima walked off with the shorter woman linking their arms. Seidou frowned. That was… odd to say the least.

“Don’t think about it too much, kid.” Tatara said. “There’s a lot you don’t know.”  
“Okay.” He muttered.

He wanted to hit that man. He glanced at Kousuke and Mado again, noting Suzuya was now with them with an unknown man. He barely gave it a second thought.

Tatara groaned suddenly. “Good job, T-Owl.”  
“What?” He asked, confused.

The older Ghoul made him look up and he realised with horror that Kousuke was coming over.

“Oh fuck.” He muttered.  
“This is my cue to leave. Don’t go joining the CCG.” Tatara said.

Seidou went to protest but the man was already gone.

Kousuke reached him. “Hi.”  
“Hi.” He muttered.

He really hoped he didn’t recognise him.

“Do I know you?” His old superior asked. “You look familiar.”  
He shrugged, noticing he was out of shaved ice. “Dammit.”  
Kousuke seemed to have noticed as well. “Shaved ice?”  
“Yeah. Coffee flavoured.” He replied a little too loudly.

He looked up in time to see the man’s eyes widen. Cursing internally, he turned and walked away, all too aware that he was being followed.

“Wait up!” Kousuke exclaimed.

He swallowed but didn’t listen to the man’s pleas.

“I’ll buy you some more if you would just stop and talk to me.” His old partner offered.

Seidou paused. It was bit shallow but he did like this shaved ice and it tasted so much better than blood and entrails all the time for the rest of his life… It didn’t help that he missed the man.

“Fine,” He sighed. “But you have until the fireworks are over.”  
“I can work with that.” Kousuke said.

All too soon, he had his shaved ice and Kousuke had him in a secluded part of the park, away from the hum of the festival but close enough to see the fireworks.

“I have so many questions.” The man breathed.  
“… I’ll be as honest as you let me.” He promised.

His acquaintance didn’t say anything for a few moments and he had a spoonful of his ice.

“… How are you alive?” Kousuke finally asked. “All we could find was an entire arm and some torso and… You have both arms though. Am I hallucinating?”  
“No, you’re not hallucinating.” He promised. “Tell me, what do you get if you put Ghoul organs inside a human?”  
“You get a One-Eyed Ghoul.” The man answered surprisingly fast. “Just like Sasaki.”

Sasaki… Where had he heard that name before?

“You’re saying Aogiri made you into a Ghoul?” His former partner whispered.  
“Yeah.” He confirmed.

He glanced at the man. He looked horrified at the prospect.

“I’m a monster, I know.” He said.  
“That wasn’t what I was thinking.” Kousuke shook his head. “I just… Why didn’t you come back? And why do you look so different?”  
“Kanou tortured me. For months, I might add.” He explained. “After that, I spent my days in a dark room with my only company being the Owl when they dropped in to feed me… This is the first time I’ve been out.”

He heard him swallow.

“I would’ve tried to escape if it weren’t for…” He trailed off, unsure of whether to say it.  
“Weren’t for what?” Kousuke asked a little snappily.  
He winced. “I thought you’d kill me.”

Regret showed on the man’s face quickly and he swallowed.

“Sorry for snapping… God no, Seidou. Whatever made you think that?” His old superior asked.  
“You hate Ghouls.” He answered. “That and Tatara would tell me that every time he saw me. I started to believe it after some point, I guess.”  
“I could never kill you.” Kousuke admitted. “I’d never be able to bring myself to do it.”  
“Oh.” He muttered.

Another silence passed between them for a brief minute.

“I miss you, you know.” The man said.  
“I miss you too.” He replied.

And he did. He missed him as a whole and he missed his early morning company. Houji was his favourite what if and his best I’ll never know.

“I was starting to forget all those times we shared.” Kousuke confessed.  
Hurt was the first thing he felt. “Did it ever mean anything to you?”  
“It meant everything to me.” The man said. “It just hurt too much to remember.”  
“It was all I could remember.” Seidou told him. “It’s probably what kept me sane for the first month or so.”  
Kousuke hummed. “You were stuck in my head for so long. It was just easier to bury everything and forget about it. I needed to keep moving or I’d end up dead… But seeing you again is cutting open old scars.”  
“I’ll be stuck in your head again before long.” He replied. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be.” The older male shook his head.

He swallowed. He’d had his doubts about getting involved with Kousuke to begin with all those months ago. He’d let go of them, eventually. Unfortunately, they’d resolved it all the night before the Anteiku Raid where he’d “died”. It had been a wonderful night at that.

“I wish I’d known how much you loved me.” He whispered into the blackness.  
He could feel Kousuke’s eyes on him. “Did you ever care enough to know?”  
He swallowed. “Of course.”  
“I loved you a lot.” The man confessed. “I still do.”  
He couldn’t stop a small smile. “I love you too.”  
“We can’t stay in contact, can we?” Kousuke asked after moment.  
“I don’t know.” Seidou answered.

Fireworks burst to life in the sky suddenly, signalling the beginning of the New Year. He turned to the Investigator and kissed him chastely.

Whatever happened, he was always going to love this man greatly.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need some sleeping pills. It's 2:40am, for God's sake.


End file.
